


Through a Mirror

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Because honestly, Gen, Prompt Fic, au meets canon, i've named the uchiha siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: The smoke clears and there's doppelgängers on the other side of Tobirama's lab.  Hashirama's mind kind of breaks.





	Through a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kage88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/gifts).



> kitsunekage88 asked:
> 
> Alternate Universe Tobi has had dreams about cannon Tobi's life for as long as he can remember. It makes it hard for him to trust people so he comes off as a prickly bastard. No one doubts that he loves his brothers (everyone remembers what happened to the last person that hurt Kawa) as he got older he started studying seals more than even cannon Tobi. So, a couple years into peace where all brothers have survived cannon Tobi has an oops moment n ends up in the other universe.
> 
> I said: So! I first thought of this as written -canon!Tobi going to the AU, but then I thought it would be fun if it were the reverse, so then I decide 
> 
> image  
> Originally posted by maxmanax
> 
> *insert the "Why don't we have both?" gif* so you get this instead.
> 
> Uh, I didn’t actually get to any sort of statement of AU!Tobirama dreaming of canon, but! Lots of fun with it! I did use my version of Madara and Izuna’s younger siblings (Hoshi who is about the age of Kawarama (aka in the middle), and the twins Akiko and Akira who are a bit younger than Itama).

 

“Don’t you  _dare_ ,” Tobirama snapped, making Hashirama freeze from where he was about to open the door to let the smoke out.

Except, except it wasn’t from where he had last seen his little brother.

He turned, staring through the dissipating smoke.  There was a vent on the other side of the room.  Since when was there a vent?

Glaring at him was his brother, but he was dressed in somewhat lighter colors with a white open jacket - no, a  _coat_  over it all.

The version of Tobirama that he was familiar with stiffened from the side of the room next to Madara.

From the side of the strange Tobirama, a looser Madara’s eyes darted between them all, eyebrows high.

“Tobi,” a fond Hashirama sighed and Hashirama’s brain broke just a bit, “please tell me that you aren’t experimenting with clones again.”

“Aw come on Anija,” a stranger laughed from closer to the door on the opposite side, “You know Tobi-nii scrapped that.”

Hashirama’s view narrowed on the boy, no teen.

Shaggy sandy hair, and a scar on his cheek.  He knew that scar.  He remembered when Takehiko-jii didn’t pull back fast enough in training and gave it to Kawarama.  Their grandfather had been horrified and had all but retired in that moment, focusing on the politics that he had despaired about.  But Kawarama is dead.  Has been dead for over a decade.  Has been given back to the Growing Grandfather, buried to enter back into nature.

“You’re brother’s scary enough that he’d go back for shits and giggles,” another stranger says, lanky with dark hair, Uchiha hair, tied up in a top-knot, snorts, draping an arm over Kawarama.

Hashirama’s Madara chokes when he sees the stranger.

“Why shouldn’t the dim one over there open the door?” the relaxed Madara asks, his attention on the lighter Tobirama.

“Because based on those  _disgraces_  of Seals, that lot is from an alternate dimension and we have no idea how far it goes - is it  _everywhere_  or is it just these rooms,” the lighter Tobirama answers, narrowing his eyes at all of them.

“It all makes  _so_ much sense now,” he then muttered under his breath as he turned most of his attention to the Seals.

“So this is all  _your_  fault?” Madara demanded turning to Tobirama, his eyes narrowed.

“We should have expected this when we received the invite, Nii-san,” Izuna said with a scowl.

“Whoa, I know Tobi is a bit… Well he  _means_ …. I mean, he wouldn’t hurt  _us,”_ a less dressed Izuna kept starting and stopping.

“Use your eyes,” the lighter Tobirama said in a dry voice, hand scratching out notes even as he pushed a teen who could only be  _Itama_  and a pair of twins back away from moving closer, “Their half of the room look like my old lab at the Compound.  I’d say we aren’t friends.”

Hashirama could see his own Tobirama frown, and couldn’t help but feel suspicious.  That, that was too  _sure_  to be a guess based on observation.

“Does that mean Mama and us weren’t saved by the Neko no seishin?” one of the twins asked, voice as curious as any of Tobirama’s baby Summons.

The less dressed Izuna shot an amused look at the lighter Tobirama.

“Fuck off.”


End file.
